Vergil vs Link
Vergil vs Link ' Description ''SentryNeo vs Bloodstarz22! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Vergil is seen training with Dante. The 2 exchange lots of heavy blow with their swords drawn, before Dante manages to find an opportunity to win the battle. Dante hurls his sword towards Vergil when Vergil strikes his blade at Dante, but Vergil draws back his sword, deflecting Dante's hit and firing it back at Dante. Dante parried the attack, and just when Vergil was ready to fight back he was teleported into nothing. Link is seen taking on Ganondorf, Zelda tied up to the ground. Ganondorf fires a heavy punch at Link, but the Hyrule Warrior manages to dodge Ganondorf's attack and he drew out his bow. He fired several arrows at Ganondorf, but the monster dodged all the attacks and lunged for Link, but before he could do anything Link was teleported into nothing. Vergil and Link were teleported into an arena with crowds cheering on one of the opponents. Vergil and Link turned to face each other, their swords raised. Vergil: You seem like quite the fighter. Link smirked. Link: I was going to say the same thing about you. HERE WE GO! DBX Link instantly hurled his shield at Vergil, following up with a quick rush from behind. Vergil quickly deflected the shield with his blade, but Link managed to drop an Axe Kick into Vergil's head to knock him into the ground. Link quickly pulled out an arrow from his back and managed to place it in Vergil's gut, following up with a stab in the chest. Link then shoved Vergil backwards, expecting the demon to die. But Vergil just chuckled. Vergil quickly pulled the sword out of his chest and hurled it back to Link. Link was very surprised; he barely managed to dodge the attack. When he put his focus back on the battle, Vergil had already pointed his blade at Link's head. Link quickly backhanded the sword out of Vergil's grasp and kicked Vergil in the gut, knocking him backwards. As Vergil stumbled backwards Link managed to send a series of arrows being launched at Vergil. Vergil quickly dodged the arrows by flipping into the air and lunged himself at Link once all the arrows had been launched. Link quickly pulled out his sword but Vergil kicked it out of his grasp, igniting a hand to hand combat battle. Link fired away with his fist, but Vergil managed to either dodge the blows or counter them. It wasn't before long when Link's muscles began to grow weak from all the punching. This gave Vergil the opportunity to finish off the fight. As soon as Link extended his arm to throw a punch, Vergil ducked under the attack, pulled out his sword, and completely sliced the arm off of Link's body. Link shouted and cried in pain, Vergil smirking at the irony. Vergil: So much for a good battle. Link gritted his teeth and hurled everything he had at Vergil. Arrows, his shield, his sword. Vergil quickly avoided the sword but the shield whacked Vergil's face, knocking him backwards. Most of the arrows managed to strike Vergil, causing the demon to grow weaker, but Vergil healed the attacks off. Link quickly grabbed his sword off the ground and lunged at Vergil with his one arm outstretched, Vergil ready for the attack. But when Vergil expected Link to attack, Link never did until he reached the ground. Link extended his foot and tripped Vergil to the ground before extending his sword upwards and smirking. Link: Farewell. Link stabbed Vergil in the neck, causing Vergil to choke up blood. Link did this several times, making sure to kill Vergil. When Vergil wasn't nearly dead but extremely weakened, Link decapitated Vergil completely and sliced the head in half, killing him instantly. Link slowly got up, weakened and grieving over his lost arm, but was teleported into darkness before he could do anything else. Conclusion The Winner Is... Link! Link has won the match with 20 votes for victory by death and 5 for victory by KO, while Vergil only had 2 votes for victory by death. Link wins!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights